One more time, One more chance
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Hari-hari berlalu. Membiakannya mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit serpihan fragment miliknya. / "Pelukー Maksudku, pegangan yang erat." / Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Inspired by Masayoshi Yamazaki's One more time, one more chance**_

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Rate: T**

.

.

**One more time, one more chance.**

_~ Karna aku hanya ingin menemukan bayangmu, dan meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa fragment itu nyata._

.

.

Gadis itu ingat jelas apa dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Dengan senyum manis _semanis permen loli yang biasa ia beli di toko roti dekat rumahnya_, dengan mata biru berbinar _bagaikan samudra laut yang berkilau diterpa matahari senja_, dengan tawa hangat _sehangat alunan melodi yang biasa ia mainkan dengan pianonya_, pemuda itu menyapanya.

Memberikan sensasi geli yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Hingga ia sadari, cinta telah datang menghampirinya.

««あ»»

Gadis itu selalu datang ke sekolah lebih awal. melewati jalan yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Berharap agar permata pucatnya dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi dan benaknya, berada di sana, di halte sepi dekat persimpangan. Berharap agar paling tidak, pemuda itu akan menaiki bis yang sama seperti dirinya. Memamerkan sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa ia tebak alasannya apa. Berjalan tegap seakan beban tak pernah jadi masalah yang akan meruntuhkan rasa percaya diri pemuda itu.

Dan membuat harinya menjadi terasa lebih bersinar begitu tau bahwa hari ini pun, ia dapat melihat eksistensi pemuda itu.

««あ»»

Kriet.

Hinata menutup pintu lokernya pelan. Menatap lantai keramik tempatnya berpijak di mana bayang-bayang cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela terpantul, memperjelas sosoknya yang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal erat, seakan menahan emosi yang mulai mencoba menerobos keluar dari dalam dadanya.

Ia terdiam lama. Hingga kepalanya terangkat, membiarkan helaian rambutnya jatuh melewati bahu, menari pelan sebelum akhirnya menempel di punggungnya. Kepala gadis itu tergerak, menatap jendela yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Menatap cahaya senja yang berkilauan bagai berlian dari balik kaca.

Harusnya sore ini pun dapat membuat sebuah senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya. Namun kenyataanya tidak.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum begitu menyadari pemuda yang ia cintai _yah, begitulah_ sebentar lagi akan segera pergi jauh ke negri sebrang sana. Meninggalkannya dan perasaannya yang sampai sekarangpun, belum jelas tersampaikan.

Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas. Mengeratkan syal ungu yang ia gunakan dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sekolah.

«»

Hinata tersenyum tipis selagi kakinya melangkah melewati trotoar yang akan membawanya menuju halte bis di mana ia dan pemuda itu biasa duduk bersama. Menanti datangnya bis yang akan menjemput mereka.

.

Ingatanya pun kembali membawanya pada saat di mana ia tengah berlari menembus hujan dan berharap agar kakinya dapat membawa tubuhnya sedikit lebih cepat menuju halte. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa membawa payung di pertengahan musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu. Hingga ia yakin kalau saat itu blazer coklatnya telah basah oleh guyuran air hujan sore itu.

_Tap._

_Halte itu terlihat sepi. Yah, itu yang ia lihat sekilas karna sekarang dirinya tengah sibuk melepaskan blazer basah miliknya dan merebahkan diri di atas kursi halte itu._

_Mengabaikan sesosok pemuda yang sedaritadi terus menatapnya selagi ia tengah mengatur suhu dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_"Tidak bawa payung, Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata berteriak pelan. Menatap horor pada pemuda yang tengah menyentuh bahunya lembut. Namun begitu gadis violet itu medapati sosok yang kini tengah memberikan tatapan bingung ke arahnya itu, sembuat merah seketika terlukis di pipi pualamnya._

_"N-naruto-kun.." Ucapnya tergagap._

_"Hey. Kenapa?" Pemuda di hadapannya menyengir._

_"Ma-maaf, aku kira siapa." Jawab gadis itu jujur. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai halte yang berada di bawahnya._

_"Kau tidak bawa payung?" Naruto _pemuda itu_ mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata._

_"T-tidak. Aku lupa. H-habis kupikir hari ini tidak akan hujan." Ujar Hinata._

_"Memang 'sih kelihatannya begitu. Tapi tadi Kaa-chan bilang padaku bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Jadi yah, aku bawa payung." Pemuda itu bercerita. Tak menyadari degupan jantung Hinata yang terdengar kencang berdetak di setiap rongga tubuh gadis itu. " __ー__Memang aneh 'sih. Padahal tadi pagi ada matahari." Lanjut pemuda itu._

_"I-ya." Respon Hinata. Mencercah dirinya sendiri yang selalu kelewat gugup jika sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang nan bersemangat ini._

_"Ehm. Hinata-chan?" Sekali lagi Naruto menyentuh lembut pundaknya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri menahan sensasi 'hangat' yang pemuda itu salurkan. "Kau kedinginan, ya? Tubuhmu menggigil."_

_"Se-sedikit, Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab. Menatap Naruto yang kini tengah melepas blazer coklat _sama seperti Hinata_ miliknya dan mengadahkannya tepat di hadapan Hinata. "Apa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung._

_Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Tanganya bergerak dan menyampirkan blazer itu di atas bahu Hinata._

_"Ini musim gugur. Kau mudah kedinginan 'kan?" Hinata tak tau kalau Naruto mengetahui hal itu. "Kau bahkan bisa jatuh sakit kalau terkena air hujan," Ataupun yang itu. "Pakai ini. Nanti, biar kuantar ke rumahmu." Lanjut pemuda itu tersenyum lembut._

_Sepotong fragment telah ia temukan. Di bawah rintik hujan ketika keduanya saling terdiam di sore itu._

.

Hinata terdiam. Menatap objek di luar jendela bis yang terasa semu berjalan melewatinya. Embun tipis menempel di kaca jendela setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada kepala bangku yang ia duduki.

Ckit.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit begitu mata pucatnya mendapati sebuah halte yang berada paling dekat dari rumahnya itu. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu segera melangkah keluar dan merapatkan mantelnya karna angin yang berhembus di akhir musim dingin itu mulai terasa semakin menusuk.

Seakan menggambarkan perasaanya yang juga tak karuan.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar dari halte. Menatap jalan beraspal yang banyak di tumbuhi pohon sakura di pinggirnya. Jalan yang biasa ia dan Naruto lewati sepulang sekolah. Membuatnya melupakan segala penat hanya dengan menatap senyuman manis pemuda itu dan mendengarkan celotehan riangnya.

.

Kembali, ingatan gadis itu membawanya pada memori masa lalu di mana ia dan Naruto bersama-sama melewati jalanan ini di awal musim semi setahun yang lalu. Tertawa dan membiarkan hembusan angin membelai lembut keduanya.

_"Lalu kau lihat wajah Sasuke? Hahaha... Lucu sekali!" Naruto tertawa puas. Mengeingat kembali kejadian di sekolah tadi di mana ia sukses membuat Sasuke jatu tersandung di depan banyak orang._

_"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu, Naruto-kun." Saran Hinata di antara tawanya._

_"Itu bukan salahku! Salah siapa dia sengaja menggambari wajahku saat aku tertidur!" Sanggah Naruto._

_"Tapi, bukan cuma Sasuke-kun, kok yang menggambar di sana." Jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk ke awah Naruto. "Bahkan Sai-kun juga." Lanjutnya tertawa pelan._

_"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" Naruto bertanya. Jengkel._

_"Ha-habis lucu." Hinata menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mencoba meredakan tawanya._

_"Lucu? Apanya yang lucu?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Wajahku yang penuh coretan bodoh itu?"_

_"Ah __ー__"_

_"Benar 'kan?" Dengan kesal, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Berjalan mendahului Hinata yang kini terdiam._

_"N-naruto-kun!" Gadis itu memanggilnya keras. Berlari menghampirinya yang telah berada beberapa langkah di depan. "T-tunggu." Pintanya menahan lengan Naruto._

_"Apa? Mau ikut-ikutan mengejekku lagi?" Naruto berbalik. Namun malah mendapati Hinata yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Hinata-chan?"_

_"A-ano... A-aku tak bermaksud mentertawakan wajah Naruto-kun yang penuh coretan itu. A-aku... Aku mau bilang kalau," Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_"Kalau?"_

_"K-kalau wajah Naruto-kun saat sedang tertidur itu lucu sekali. S-seperti anak kecil." Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya. "B-benar-benar manis." Lanjutnya tersenyum tipis. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini, kulit pucat miliknya telah berubah merah bagai udang rebus._

_"Ah... " Naruto tak tau harus berkata apa. Yang ia tau kini pipinya terasa memanas dan ia takut akan ada semburat yang sama seperti milik Hinata, menghiasi pipinya. "Aa__ー__T-terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum. Membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya._

_"Kau juga manis." Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. "Dan kupikir, aku cukup menyukainya."_

_Di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, serpihan fragment kembali ia temukan. Membiarkan papan puzzle itu kembali terisi._

_._

Hinata terdiam menatap pepohonan kering yang terbalutkan butiran es itu. Seakan membeku tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun cahaya kehidupan di antaranya.

Gadis itu kembali mengingat Naruto dan kenangan yang telah ia isi bersamanya.

Hinata mencercah dalam hati. Kalau begini kenyataanya, apa bisa gadis itu membiarkan segala kenangan manis itu hidup hanya dalam ingatanya? Apa bisa hatinya menerima kenyataan itu?

Apa ia sanggup berpisah dengan Naruto, terlebih, apa ia sanggup bertahan tanpa sosok Naruto di dekatnya?

Saat itu ia berharap agar musim takkan berubah. Tetap berada saat di mana ia dan Naruto bercanda. Bersama.

««い»»

"Kapan tes masuk universitas-mu, Hinata?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengingatkan Hinata pada kelopak bunga sakura di musim semi, bertanya padanya.

"Minggu depan, Sakura-_chan_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat gadis di sebelahnya menengok ke arahnya.

"Minggu depan? Aku juga." Sakura _gadis itu_ tertawa pelan. "Sudah harus siap-siap dari sekarang, ya? Kupikir kita juga akan jarang masuk sekolah mulai dari sekarang."

"Iya." Hinata balas tersenyum. "Sakura-_chan_ hebat bisa masuk universitas favorit." Puji gadis itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan malah sikutan di lengannya.

"Kau juga 'kan, Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ayolah berhenti memujiku!"

"ーDan bersama dengan pemuda yang disukai." Lanjut Hinata berbisik pelan. Namun tak jadi penghalang untuk membuat Sakura mendengar ucapannya.

"Hey." Sakura memanggil gadis itu lembut selagi tangannya sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Jangan sedih begitu."

"A-aku tidak sedih." Sanggahnya.

"Naruto pasti akan segera kembali begitu ia selesai." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tau itu. H-hanya saja... A-aku takut kalauー"

"Takkan terjadi." Sakura memotong ucapannya cepat. "Takkan pernah. Percayalah."

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Untuk menutupi sebuah fragmen yang mulai runtuh. Ia harus percaya.

«»

"Naruto-_kun_!" Suara Hinata terdengar lantang menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi siang itu. Membuat pemuda pemilik nama tersebut segera menengok dan mendapati Hinata tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Kemana saja?"

"Ah. Maaf, aku sibuk mengurusi ini-itu." Jawab pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya. Dikkuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Aneh memang. Apalagi Naruto bukan tipikal pemuda yang akan menutup mulutnya barang semenit saja.

"A-ano." Hinata berucap, memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" Naruto tersenyum menatapnya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_. Tadi di jalan sakura, a-aku melihat ada sarang burung. Besar sekali." Hinata tersenyum mendapati Naruto yang balikm memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya." Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "B-bagaimana kalau pulang sekolahー"

"Maaf, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto memotongnya cepat. "Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa." Hinata hanya mengangguk ragu. "A-aku mengerti pasti banyak sekali yang mesti diurus. Naruto-_kun_ akan berada di sana untuk sekolah danー"

"Iya." Sekali lagi, Naruto memotongnya cepat.

"Semoga berhasil."

"Terima kasih."

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam. Hingga kaki mereka sampai pada gerbang sekolah di mana ayah Naruto bersama dengan mobilnya telah menanti di sana.

"Siang, Hinata-_chan_." Pria berambut pirang, yang sama dengan milik Naruto itu tersenyum menyapanya.

"S-siang, Minato_-san_." Balas Hinata setengah menunduk. "Ayo Naruto." Suruh pria itu sambil menaiki mobil putih miliknya.

"Iya, ayah." Naruto menengok ke arahnya. "Udara masih dingin. Pakailah syalmu, Hinata-_chan_." Sarannya tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"I-iya." Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Sampai jumpa."

"Dagh." Naruto mulai melangkah masuk hingga,

"Naruto-_kun_." Hinata kembali memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

_'Kapan kita bisa pulang bersama lagi?'_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu terbesit di kepalanya belakangan ini.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?"

"A-ano." Ia menundukkan kepala sebentar. "S-semoga lancar, ya."

Namun ragu bila ia hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban semu yang bahkan tak jelas akan jadi nyata atau tidak.

"Terimakasih." Naruto tersenyum makin lebar. "Sampai jumpa." Dan memasuki mobil yang telah menunggunya.

Tin. Tin. Dan bersamaan dengan suara klakson. Mobil itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata yang juga berbalik ke arah sebaliknya. Bersiap melangkah menuju halte tujuannya.

Dan di saat seperti ini pun. Di saat jalan keduanya mulai terpisah. Selalu Hinata yang jadi orang pertama untuk kembali menengok ke belakang.

Berharap Naruto akan ada di sana _lagi, dan berkata padanya kalau ia akan tetap berada di sini.

Namun ia tau ia tak bisa terus-terusan egois pada keinginannya sendiri. Karna Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang mesti dia urus sendiri.

Hingga bayang terakhir Naruto menghilang, Hinata masih berharap kalau kali ini... Ia bisa menemukan serpihan fragment mereka yang lain.

««う»»

Hinata ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Menangis begitu keras hingga cukup untuknya agar dapat memutar ulang waktu.

Hingga cukup untuknya menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi. Tidak, setidaknya sehari saja.

Kakinya terus melangkah cepat. Berharap agar segera sampai di bandara sebelum pukul duabelas. Namun kelihatannya usahanya akan sia-sia karna kinipun, jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh lima.

Nafas gadis itu terengah. Tangis gadis itu terisak. Sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi tatapan aneh yang orang-orang berikan padanya. Karna yang ia inginkan kali ini hanyalah bertemu Naruto. Walaupun hanya semenit. Setidaknya ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Salahkan ujian tes masuknya, yang membuat Naruto ragu untuk memberitahu keberangkatannya.

Salahkan ujian tes masuknya, yang membuat Hinata telat membaca pesan dan panggilan masuk yang Naruto berikan.

Salahkan ujian tes masuknya, yang membuatnya tak dapat menghubungi ponsel Naruto balik, dan terpaksa berlarian menuju bandara.

Salahkan.

Salahkan dirinya yang masih gadis cengeng hingga saat ini.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari kaki jenjangnya telah membawanya pada sisi bandara di mana ia bisa langsung melihat penerbangan pesawat yang Naruto tumpangi. Di mana ia bisa melihat pesawat itu lepas landas dan pergi menyebrangi belasan lautan.

Di mana ia sudah tak bisa lagi melihat senyum Naruto secara langsung.

"Selamat tinggal." Bisik Hinata lirih. Dan walau ini egois. "Cepatlah kembali." Ia hanya ingin harapannya jadi nyata.

Dan sebuah fragment kembali luntur. Termakan oleh perpisahan.

««え »»

Hinata tau perbedaan antara kesendirian dan kesepian itu hanya berbeda tipis.

Hinata juga tau kalau orang dapat hidup belasan, ralat- bahkan puluhan tahun dalam kesendirian.

Namun Hinata juga tau, takkan pernah ada orang yang dapat bertahan dalam kesepian. Sekalipun hanya sehari.

Begitupun dengan dirinya.

Hinata bangkit dari dari kasurnya. Membuka jendela berkayu yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan gelapnya malam yang terhiasi ribuan kristal datang menyapa. Membiarkan hembusan lembut angin musim dingin membelainya pelan.

Permata pucatnya menatap langit sebentar, hingga sebuah kenangan kecil kembali muncul di dalamm kepalanya. Membuat gadis itu mengulum senyum kecil karnanya.

.

_Malam semakin gelap. Membuat Hinata terpaksa mengeratkan dekapan mantel pada tubuhnya yang mulai terasa menggigil._

_"Kau tak apa?" Suara Naruto membuyarkannya._

_"I-iya." Hinata berbohong. Jelas-jelas tubuhnya tengah menggigil sekarang._

_"Aneh. Kau jelas kedinginan." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ayo naik." Suruh pemuda itu sambil menepuk jok belakang motornya._

_"I-iya." Hinata segera menggunakan helm ungu miliknya dan naik ke atas jok motor Naruto._

_"Sudah?"_

_"Sudah." Namun bukannya menjalankan motornya, Naruto malah menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dan melingkari kedua lengannya di tubuh Naruto._

_"Peluk__ー__Maksudku, pegangan yang erat." Naruto berucap. Setengah berbisik. Membuat Hinata terdiam selagi semburat merah kembali sukses menghiasi pipi pucatnya._

_"I-ya." Hinata menjawab selagi Naruto menyalakan mesin motornya. Menjalankannya perlahan, menembus angin dingin malam itu._

_Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung kuat Naruto. Tersenyum kecil penuh kebahagiaan. Hingga ia pikir ia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi saat sebelah tangan Naruto, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Seakan mengalirkan kenhangatan yang gadis itu butuhkan._

_Dibawah langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang waktu itu. Hinata menemukan serpihan besar fragment miliknya._

_._

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati sebuah kristal salju yang jatuh mendarat di bingkai jendelanya. Dengan cepat gadis itu mendongak keluar. Melihat ke sebrah rumah, di mana ia biasa melihat Naruto tengah duduk di jendela sambil memainkan gitarnya. Namun tak lagi pemuda itu ada di sana. Kacanya tertutup rapat, begitu pula dengan tirainya.

Kepalanya menengok ke sisi kanan jendela. Menuju sebuah taman yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya. Mungkin pemuda itu ada di sana. Bermain bola sepak di tengah malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun kembali lagi Hinata menghela nafas saat mendapati taman itu kosong melompong.

Harusnya Hinata sudah tau Naruto takkan ada di sana. Namun bila keinginannya bisa jadi jaminan, ia ingin saat ini juga, waktu membawanya pada Naruto.

Karna dalam waktu singkat inipun, hanya sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu telah sampai dengan selamat yang jadis harapannya.

Dan langit malam itupun, seakan jatuh bersamaan dengan ribuan bintang di dalamnya. Dalam pandangan Hinata.

«»

Hinata kembali mecari bayang Naruto, begitu ia sadari tak ada lagi pesan masuk dari pemuda itu yang menyapanya. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan. Dan segala pesan sederhana yang biasa pemuda itu kirimkan padanya. Namun cukup untuk membuat hati gadis itu berdegup tak karuan.

Kini kenangan tinggal kenangan.

Dan kini, kakinya hanya bisa melangkah pelan melewati belasan rumah di mana ia dan Naruto biasa berjalan bersama. Hingga manik pucatnya menatap persimpangan di hadapannya. Di mana Naruto biasa bersembunyi, dan dengan sengaja mengejutkannya dari balik pagar rumah bercat putih yang tinggi itu.

Mungkin pemuda itu ada di sana kali ini. Kembali berusaha mengejutkannya seperti dulu.

Hinata segera berjalan mengendap-endap. Berharap agar pemuda itu tak mendengarnya. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir ranumnya, hinggaー

"Kete- ...mu." Keceriaanya gadis itu punah seketika begitu ia mendapati tak seorangpun berdiri di sana.

Seketika ia menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas ke dinding pagar yang ada di sampingnya. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya selagi penat datang menyerang.

Sekali lagi, harusnya ia tau Naruto takkan ada di sana. Takkan ada di persimpangan lagi untuk bersembunyi dan mengejutkannya. Dan kini, yang Hinata harapkan adalah keajaiban untuk terjadi dan membawanya langsung pada Naruto. Hingga ia dapat menunjukkan kata yang dulu tak dapat terucap, keluar dari bibirnya.

Tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu. Sangat. Hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak akibat jarak yang kini memisahkan.

««あ»»

Hinata hampir menjerit begitu mendapati sebuah email masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Bukan email yang berisikan pengumuman dari universitas yang ia tuju dan mengatakan bahwa ia resmi diterima. Bukan, karna ia sudah menerimanya seminggu yang lalu.

Kau tanya dari siapa?

Tentu saja dari pemuda yang ia cintai. Pemuda yang telah menghilang tanpa kabar selama berminggu-minggu tanpa mengirimi, atau bahkan membalas email-nya.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu segera membukanya. Mendapati sebuah sapaan yang biasa Naruto berikan dalam pesan singkat.

_Sedang apa, Hinata-chan?_

_Bagaimana kuliahmu?_

_Maaf. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Jadi tidak sempat membalas email darimu. Tidak marah 'kan?_

Hinata mengulum senyum. Tentu saja tidak.

_Aku harap di sana kau baik-baik saja dan menemukan banyak teman. Di sini, aku juga. Yeah. Begitulah._

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Aku menunda masuk universitas tahun ini._

Dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kenapa?

_Dokter bilang aku takkan sanggup menyeimbangkan waktu untuk terapi dan sekolah di saat seperti ini._

Benar juga. Pemuda itu sedang sakit 'kan?

_Jadi setelah konsultasi, aku akan segera menjalankan operasi. Kau tau? Belakangan tubuhku rasanya mati rasa dan perutku benar-benar terasa sakit. Jadi kupikir, aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dan kalau bisa, aku ingin kuliah di sana saja. Bersamamu._

Tanpa Hinata sadari, airmata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

_Aku ingin melewati jalan sakura yang biasa kita lewati bersama. Maaf aku malah jarang pulang denganmu sebelum aku pergi dulu._

Tak apa.

_Aku ingin mengajakmu memutari kota dengan motor seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu. Tapi aku takut kalau-kalau aku mendadak pingsan di jalan. Hahaha..._

Tak apa.

_Aku juga ingin bersembunyi dan mengagetkanmu dari balik dinding. Lalu aku akan mendengar teriakan jengkelmu yang kurasa... Menggemaskan itu._

Tak apa.

_Banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Jadi, aku akan cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sana. Setidaknya itu yang kuharapkan. Kau juga 'kan Hinata-chan?_

Tak apa, asal pemuda itu kembali...

_Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku akan konsultasi dan, dua hari kedepan akan menjalankan operasi. Kau mau 'kan berdoa untukku?_

_Berdoa agar aku cepat kembali, karna ada hal penting yang sesungguhnya ingin kuucapkan padamu._

...Dan bersama dengannya lagi.

_Namun, namun bila kemungkinan terburuk terjadi... Aku akan meminta ayah untuk memberitahukanmu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana, Hinata-chan. Teruslah tersenyum. Karna aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk kembali._

_Dan bertemu denganmu._

_Sampai jumpa._

Dan saat itu pula. Harapan terbesar dalam hidup Hinata muncul. Berharap agar pemuda itu berhasil dan kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

««い»»

Dulu, ketika ia masih menginjakkan bangku sekolah dasar, banyak sapaan yang ia pelajari di sekolah.

Mulai dari selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malan, dan belasaan sapaan yang lainnya.

Dan dari sekian banyak sapaan yang ia pelajari, hanya ada satu yang ia benci.

Selamat tinggal.

Gurunya bilang, sapaan itu hanya akan diucapkan bila orang yang mengatakannya memutuskan untuk tak pernah kembali lagi.

Namun kini, saat jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Empat hari setelah ia menerima email dari Naruto. Ia memutuskan bahwa 'sampai jumpa' pun, dapat berarti sama.

"Hinata_-chan_?" Suara Minato _ayah Naruto_ yang terdengar lirih itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun gadis itu tetap terdiam.

"Maaf, aku baru dapat menghubungimu dan memberitahumu mengenai... Hal ini." Suara di sebrang sana terdengar berat. Penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, dokter sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi,"

Untuk apa kata maaf itu? Untuk apa?

"Tapi tak bisa."

Untuk berkata bahwa Naruto, takkan bisa memenuhi janji seperti yang ia tulis di emailnya empat hari yang lalu?

"Aku tau ini berat. Baik bagiku maupun bagimu."

Untuk berkata bahwa mulai hari ini pun, ia akan terus berjalan sendirian di tengah kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan?

Untuk berkata bahwa mulai hari ini pun, takkan ada lagi suara derum motor yang jadi penghantur melodi saat ia dan Naruto berjalan memutari kota?

Untuk berkata bahwa sekarang, kejutan dibalik tembok itu hanya akan jadi kenangan semu yang tersimpan rapat dalam kotak masa lalu?

"Tapi Naruto sudah berusaha keras. Dan ia bilang..." Minato menarik nafas dalam. "Dia menyayangimu."

Untuk berkata bahwa kini, Naruto telah pergi jauh. Lebih jauh dari bintang altair yang mereka lihat di langit musim panas setahun yang lalu.

"Sangat."

Dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"Tolong.." Hinata tersendat. Mencoba menyuarakan suaranya yang terasa menghilang. "Tolong katakan padanya. Katakan sekalipun ia tak dapat mendengar lagi. Tak dapat melihat lagi. Tak dapat merasakan lagi, kumohon katakan..."

Hinata terisak.

"Katakan sekalipun kini tubuhnya telah terkubur tanah. Tolong katakan..."

Menahan sesak yang serasa mendekap jantungnya hingga membuatnya hampir pecah.

"Katakan kalau aku juga menyayanginya."

Dan kini, dalam sekali hentakan... Fragment-fragment yang telah ia kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun, luntur, hancur terhempas oleh kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu telah pergi. Meninggalkan kenangan dan janji yang takkan pernah jadi nyata.

««う»»

Hinata terdiam. Membiarkan angin musim panas menyapanya dari atas jalan layang. Permata pucatnya menatap pada rel kereta api yang ada di bawahnya. Bunyi rel yang bergesekan langsung dengan kereta bergema di antara hembusan angin. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah keping fragment berisikan kenangan di mana dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Naruto, pemuda itu mengambilkannya sebuah bunga-bunga mungil bewarna ungu muda, sambil berkata kalau warna bunga itu sama indahnya dengan manik pucat miliknya.

Hinata tersenyum.

Bayangan kecil itu seakan berbisik bahwa apa yang pemuda itu sampaikan dulu, nyata.

Dan walau hingga kinipun Hinata masih terus mencari senyum yang pemuda itu ciptakan di sisi rel kereta ini. Dan walaupun ia tau semuanya akan sia-sia. Dan walaupun ia terus berharap agar dapat mengulang waktu dan kembali ke waktu yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, saat pemuda itu masih nyata eksistensinya. Dan walaupun kini hanya hal itu yang ia inginkan,

Ia tau kalau pesan akan kenangan dan harapan itu masih tersimpan karna pada kenyataanya, cinta Hinata untuk pemuda itu nyata. Sama seperti bunga myosotis yang Naruto berikan dulu.

Nyata. Sekalipun kenangan tinggal kenangan. Dan harapan jadi abu yang beterbangan.

Dan walau semua fragment yang terus ia kumpulkan dulu tak lagi bisa berlanjut untuk membentuk sebuah bingkai kehidupan baginya.

Yang terpenting bagi Hinata, ia mencintai pemuda yang selalu jadi bagian penting dari hidupnya itu.

Dan akan selalu begitu.

««Owari»»

_Myosotis sylvatica (Forget-me-not); True love, memories, hope._

Inspired by Masayashi Yamazaki's One more time, one more chance.

Saya gk tau, ide ini popped out gitu aja saat saya mendengarkan lagu yang jadi ost 5cm/sec itu semalam :v

Dan jadilah berakhir seperti ini. Maaf membuat Naruto mati. Emang random banget deh saya.

Nah, untuk yang sudah baca, berkenan untuk menghargai sedikit usaha writer dengan meninggalkan sebuah review?

ありがとう！^^

Hotel Name

Address

T 99 99999999999

F 9999999999999

E admin

W  .com


End file.
